He Snapped part 2
by meepmo12345
Summary: After he lay waste to Equestria Lightshow's rain of terror finnaly comes to an end in this exciting wrap up. Spin off coming soon.


He Snapped part 2

Lightshow. A killing machine, after his killing spree in Ponyville he spread elsewhere. In Appelusa he was known as the Blue Barron, brandishing dual Colt M1911's. In Manehatten he was known as Freddy Kruger, gruesomely murdering people in their sleep. The list goes on, and on. Equestria was in terror going around town all you could see is boarded up doors and windows. Could anyone stop Lightshow?

"Alright men, we need to take down Lightshow. Thankfully he hasn't reached Canterlot. Now, we have called upon the royal army, Equestria armed forces, Manehatten's swat team, and will stop at NOTHING to take down this menace, he was a good man for 43 years, then...he snapped, NOW LET'S GO GET THIS SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the head of police.

Lightshow was in his secret vault, or his "torture dungeon". He had 6 ponies chained up on the musty cinder block walls. He held up a small

skull to one of the young teenage stallion.

"See this? This was your younger brother Silver Badge!", tears started to wet his face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" He screamed. He lunged forward at Lightshow but his shackles held him back.

"Oh I just beat him mercilessly then separated his skull from his spine. Nothing bad" Lightshow said, while shrugging. Tears started streaming down the stallion's face.

"You bastard." He murmured. "So? I mean you are going to join him soon anyways."

The stallions heart sank, his ears flopped down. Lightshow had his "fun table". There were knifes, razors, hammers, scissors, a chainsaw, and for quicker kills his trusty M1911's, Mustang, and Sally. He grabbed a butcher knife and walked towards the wall. The stallion frantically flapping his wings struggling to free himself, but Lightshow pinned one wing to the wall, and with a quick chop it fell to the ground. He did the same thing to the other wing. Blood started to spurt out of the open wounds.

" hmmmmm, needs more salt!" Lightshow grabbed some salt off the table and put it on the wounds. The stallion bit his bottom lip hard.

"Won't need these hooves either!" He chopped off his front 2 hooves. The Stallion fell forward, and smacked into the lower part of the wall his nose started to bleed, but those were the least of his worries. Blood was spewing on the floor. The other ponies looked away in disgust, at the horrid discourse. The young philly on the wall started to cry. Lightshow dropped his knife and salt...and the stallions ear, and went over to the table picked up Sally and shot the philly

"REMEMBER MY NO CRYING RULE!" He shouted, pointing the gun around the room. He put the gun down, and walked back over to the stallion.

"I am done with you." He said, then chopped off his head.

The police stood at an open door they just blew open. As they filed in they looked around horrified. Corpses of fallen ponies, ponies hanging by the neck from barb wire, blood splattered over the walls the 7 police ponies could not handle it...but it was too late.

"Hello gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise! "

He slammed the door shut and pulled out a homemade spiked bat. He swung at one of the police and he fell to the ground blood streaming from his wounds. He spun around and clubbed another one. He swiftly flew downstairs as the 5 remaining police shot at him. One pony stayed behind as the rest went downstairs. The room was pitch black, so they turned on their lights.

"You know you guys aren't the smartest, should've just shot me when you got the chance, but nope. You know, it is funny, how this all started. You took everything from me! Well you know what I just...snapped, SAY GOODNIGHT" Lightshow flew out of nowhere and killed all 4 cops.

The one upstairs heard and left with one of the officers that was hit by the bat, he was barely alive.

"Damn it, they were good men fought hard, we need to go harder!" The chief of police said in front of the squad.

"Out of the seven sent in only 2 returned, no info was gathered sadly."

Lightshow barely left his dungeon but today was something he had to do.

"Well you worthless shits, I am running low on you, I will be back" he left his vault and out into the open world, the last time he went out was recently to resupply on ammo. He searched the city looking for any ponies he hadn't killed already. He heard a sound, a familiar sound...one of a foal. He listened closer, he heard the sound again it was a foal crying. He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from when he managed to make out two cries of a foal. He eventually found a basket with a note. Lightshow picked up the note and read it aloud.

"I cannot take care of them if there is anyone out there please take them before _he_ does...pfft idiots, well they are mine now!" He made sure the foals were asleep and went on to look for more.

"I come bearing gifts!" Lightshow came in as he put the two foals in the basket down, and put 4 ponies with burlap bags on their heads next to them

"These babies were out in the open, same with the foals HEY OH, mhm but let me chain them up real quick." He chained up the 4 ponies, and took the bags of their heads, which revealed one of them to be Rainbowdash, and another Scootaloo. The others all gasp in amazement, and fear.

"Man she put up a fight almost put her down! But that would not have been fun." Lightshow handed out bread, and a glass of water to everypony. The babies suddenly yawned and sprung out of the basket giggling with joy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" The babies stopped in place and started to cry. He grabbed both of them, and shoved them in a glass box.

"God I hate kids they never stop crying, now where were we." Lightshow picked a knife of the table and threw it randomly. It flew and hit one pony in the knee. She screamed in pain as the knife stuck out, a tear streaming down her face. Lightshow pulled out the ounce, and blood shot out. He held a cup under the wound, and it quickly filled up. He left the wound open, and went over to one of the new ponies.

"What is your name" He asked the mare.

"S-sunlight glimmer, please do not kill me" she said

"Easier said than done" Lightshow said letting out a grin. "Now this cup filled with blood, drink it." The pony on the wall was scared but she mustered an ok.

"Great great here you go." The pony drank the blood to the last drop then threw up on the floor. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Now let me put my attention back to the pony losing blood." He looked over at the pony and took her down from the wall. He Brought her up to a wooden plank where she stood face to face with a barbwire noose. Lightshow put her head through it and kicked her off. She fell limp as the barbs pierced her throat.

It had been a few months and the police still could not find Lightshow. They searched everywhere. While Lightshow was down in his dungeon he fed the foals well, only to get their trust. One spoke its first words "me die" Lightshow was joyed that he understood what he was saying. He killed one 2 more ponies and injured one. His rain of terror was slowly coming to an end, as all of the armed forces were moving into Ponyville.

"Today is the day the babies go bye bye." He held one shaking its hoof. "You know I had a child named Ace of Spades, but I never saw him again after Applejack left me, that is one reason I hate children." He placed one baby down on a tray, the other one in a box. He started to tickle the colt on the tray, it began to giggle. Lightshow reached over for his red hot knife. He placed the side of the knife onto the colt, and his giggle turned into screams of pain. Lightshow began to turn the knife until the sharp edge was on the colts leg. He began to press down, and the knife cut through his leg like butter. He then proceeded to do the same to the other legs until his body was all that remained. He grabbed the body and brought it over to an oven set on high. He shoved the colt in the oven and it began to scream until eventually it popped. He smiled delighted he went back over to the box where the other baby was. It was crying after seeing her brother exploding. He picked up the crying philly and cut of its wings. He then went over to a wood chipper.

"This baby took me awhile to get!" He slowly put the philly in foot first as it shredded her to bits. Finally both foals were dead. Lightshow slumped down, he looked over at Rainbowdash and said, "Your next...Dashie." Scootaloo looked up at her terrified.

"PLEASE DO NOT KILL HER SHE IS ALL I HAVE" "Just for complaining you have to watch, oh and I will strap you up to my no blink chair, haven't used that in awhile!"

Another month passed everything is cut off the military has focused all efforts on Lightshow. Lightshow has strapped Scootaloo up to the no blink chair to witness Rainbowdash's death. Lightshow began to split Rainbowdash in half oh so slowly. Scootaloo watched on screaming at her hero getting torn in half. Finally the deed is done. Lightshow walks over to Scootaloo and puts a bullet in-between her eyes.

"New victims time yay!" Lightshow left the vault but was confronted by helicopters, tanks, soldiers, hum-vs, etc. He pulled out Mustang and Sally, and started to shoot at them. He flew around shooting. He swooped down and picked up an assault rifle. He began to kill faster. The military was chasing him until he was at a ledge of a cliff.

"Lightshow, you may speak your last words before we take you in."

"Before you take me in, oh no. 43 years...43. 3 wars, several house, jobs, girlfriends, one wife, 4 cars I had it all but it was taken from me. You know...why did I kill, well because of that. I am not good with words at all, but one thing is for sure...I am taking one more life...mine" he put Mustang and Sally up to his head, and pulled the triggers. The bullets flew out of the back of his head. By now a crowd had gathered. Lightshow's body fell down the cliff side.

"He is gone." Said one of the ponies "He is actually gone! HE IS DEAD LIGHTSHOW IS DEAD!" He ran into the streets of Ponyville shouting those words, a crowd following behind him. Ponies appeared out of nooks, and crannies. They all ran into the streets to celebrate. Some fell to the ground crying. But the Tyrant that held them down for 2 long years was gone. Today Equestria would regoice…

 **THE END**

Epilogue

After Lightshow's suicide Celestia announced a national day of mourning for the thousands lost. Many begged her to bring back the dead but she refused. This caused an uproar, which lead to protest, then violent protests. Lightshow's son Ace of Spades was living a hard life being the son of Lightshow until he lead a riot against Celestia. He then lead a revolution for a new world, New Equestria

Ace of war coming soon


End file.
